Broken Links
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Post saison 05 - Samantha est morte, William vit donc avec Oliver... Mais comment faire pour atteindre un enfant quand ce dernier est ravagé par la tristesse, par la colère et que même tout l'amour que vous lui porter ne change rien ? Olicity / William
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Bonjour, me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic Olicity !**

 **Je l'ai commencé hier, elle n'est pas finie, elle n'est pas longue, elle fera 4 ou 5 chapitre, mais j'aimerais vous la poster avant de partir en vacances ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je pousse la porte de la chambre sans faire de bruit, je ne suis pas certaine que William soit réveillé. Je le vois assis sur son lit, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Je soupire et rentre dans la chambre, j'ai pris une décision, ça n'a pas été facile, mais je dois le faire. C'est pour le mieux. William vit avec nous depuis sept mois maintenant et je dois dire que ce n'est pas la joie... Je sais qu'il a de la peine pour la mort de sa mère, je le comprends et j'étais prête à lui donner tout le temps qu'il désirait... Mais cette fois ça va trop loin... Avec Oliver on passe notre temps à nous disputer, pour des conneries, William ne cesse de nous dire qu'il nous déteste et qu'il ne veut plus être ici... Je pense que c'est à cause de moi tout ça... Il croit que je veux remplacer sa mère, je ne ferais jamais ça... Samantha était une bonne mère, il l'aimait, je voulais juste être son amie, mais il ne semble pas vouloir de ça. Ma décision est prise.

 _\- William ?_

Il ne lève même pas les yeux de sa console, ça je m'en serait doutée. J'inspire un bon coup et je m'avance un peu plus avant de prendre sa console des mains, de l'éteindre et de la poser sur sa table de nuit.

 _\- Hey ! J'avais presque gagné !_

Il veut la prendre, mais je l'en empêche.

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _\- Moi je n'ai rien à te dire ! Va-t-en !_

Ça fait mal, chaque mot qu'il prononce est comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur, mais ça va aller, tout sera bientôt fini.

 _\- S'il te plaît, après je te laisse..._

Il soupire et se décide à m'écouter.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais ça ne peut plus durer comme ça... C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision..._

Mon cœur se serre, je lutte contre les larmes, je fais ça pour le bien de tous... Il fronce les sourcils et daigne enfin me regarder.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je vais partir... J'aime ton père plus que tout... Mais on passe notre temps à nous disputer à cause de toi, de ce que tu nous dis... Je n'en peux plus... Je ne veux pas finir par détester ton père, c'est trop dur... Alors je vais partir._

Il ne dit rien, mais ne tente pas de m'en empêcher, encore une fois, je m'en doutais.

 _\- J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de te montrer si désagréable avec ton père... C'est le meilleur des hommes et je suis sûre que si tu lui laissais sa chance, il pourrait devenir le meilleur des pères... Même s'il l'est déjà..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon père ! Je n'ai pas de père..._

Je serre le poing, je déteste quand il parle comme ça, je m'assois sur le lit, cette fois il va me regarder qu'il le veuille où non.

 _\- Ok ! Cette fois ça suffit ! Oliver ne voulait pas que tu saches la vérité parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu en veuilles à ta mère, mais moi j'en ai assez ! Ton père a voulu faire parti de ta vie à la seconde où il a su que tu existais, mais ta mère a refusé !_

Il se recule en secouant la tête.

 _\- Menteuse ! Maman ne ferait jamais ça !_

 _\- Ta mère lui a fait croire que tu étais mort ! Quand il t'a retrouvé, tu avais déjà neuf ans... Il a voulu te connaître, mais à cause des bêtises qu'il a fait parce qu'il était jeune, elle a refusé ! Elle a fini par accepter à condition qu'il ne te dise pas qu'il était ton père et que je ne sache rien ! Ton père a accepté ! Il m'a menti... Pour toi !_

 _\- Maman ne ferait pas ça..._

 _\- Et pourtant elle l'a fait... Et quand tu as été enlevé, Oliver aurait pu faire parti de ta vie... Mais il a préféré t'envoyer loin, afin que tu sois en sécurité... Il avait décidé de ne pas te connaître... Mais on vous a enlevé ta mère et toi..._

 _\- Maman ne ferait pas ça..._

Les larmes menacent de couler de ses yeux, j'ai été loin, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il continue de croire qu'Oliver est le pire des hommes. Je sors mon téléphone et avec le Wifi de la maison, je cherche la vidéo qu'Oliver a faite pour William. Une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je la donne à William.

 _\- Quand tu auras vu ça, tu comprendras... Je vais y aller... Oliver va arriver... Raisa est en train de dormir... Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande-lui. Adieu William._

Je quitte la chambre, les larmes aux yeux... Je suis désolée Oliver, je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi... J'espère que tu seras heureux avec William, moi je vais partir, loin d'ici, n'essaye pas de me retrouver, je t'en prie. Je rentre dans notre chambre et prépare un sac avec des affaires, je ne prends que le strict minimum, je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je verrais le moment venu. Une fois rempli, j'attrape le sac et je quitte le loft... Oliver va me manquer, William aussi, mais je ne supporte plus cette situation...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je rentre enfin, la mission de ce soir a été longue et avec ma journée à la mairie, je suis mort. J'ai hâte de me coucher et de serrer Félicity contre moi... Elle est formidable, malgré tout ce que William nous fait vivre, elle reste à mes côtés, Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles, William nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il nous parle mal, fait des colère pour un rien... Je sais que sa mère lui manque, mais ce n'est pas une raison de se montrer ainsi.

Quand j'ai su que sa mère était morte, j'ai pris mon fils avec moi, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple, Félicity voulait nous accorder une seconde chance et je lui imposais un enfant de dix ans qui n'était pas le sien... Elle l'a accepté et depuis sept mois, elle se montre d'une patience que je ne lui connaissais pas...

Mais nos disputes... J'en ai assez, je vais devoir parler à mon fils, la situation ne peut plus durer, Je refuse de perdre Félicity et je pense que si je parle à William, il va finir par comprendre que désormais, nous sommes trois.

Je vais directement dans la chambre de William, j'espère qu'il ne dort pas. Je souris en le voyant assis sur son lit, il reste sans bouger, je m'approche, il a l'air dans ses pensées.

 _\- William ?_

Il se tourne vers moi, les larmes aux yeux, je fronce les sourcils et m'approche plus rapidement avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un autre cauchemar ?_

 _\- Non... Félicity m'a donné ta vidéo._

Je me redresse d'un coup, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache !

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit tout ça avant ? Que maman voulait que tu me mentes ? Pourquoi ? J'avais le droit de savoir !_

Je me rassois sur son lit, je parlerais à Félicity plus tard... J'espère que ça ne se transformera pas en une autre dispute.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre elle... Elle voulait te protéger, c'est tout._

 _\- Je sais... Mais..._

Il s'arrête, je souris.

 _\- Mais quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Oliver... Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Pourquoi maman est morte ? Pourquoi je suis toujours en colère ?_

Je soupire et prends sa main.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta mère est morte... Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute... Et parfois ça m'arrive d'y penser encore... Mais j'ai tout fais pour vous garder en sécurité... Je ne pouvais pas faire plus... J'ai voulu venir te sauver... Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je reste pour les aider..._

Il baisse le regard et hoche la tête.

 _\- La colère est un processus normal William, je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de l'être, moi aussi je le suis, je suis furieux, s les jours, j'essaye de le cacher, mais parfois ça finit mal..._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu te disputes avec Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui... Je ne veux pas... Avant quand j'étais en colère, elle arrivait toujours à me calmer, à me rassurer... Mais je n'y arrive plus... Parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte si je l'ignores quand ma colère est trop forte... C'est idiot... Je sais qu'elle m'aime... Quand on est en colère, on est pas toujours rationnel..._

Il se redresse et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

 _\- Bien sûr... Elle et toi, je vous aime plus que tout..._

 _\- J'avais peur tu sais..._

Il baisse le regard et joue avec ses mains, je secoue la tête, de quoi peut-il avoir peur ?

 _\- Parle-moi William..._

Il soupire et lève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- J'étais tout seul... Maman est morte... Je ne te connaissais pas et il y avait Félicity... Elle est gentille avec moi, même si je ne le mérite pas... J'avais peur d'être encore tout seul... Peur qu'on vienne m'enlever encore... Peur que tu la préfères à moi... Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mon père... Parce que je sais que tu aimes Félicity et je ne voulais pas que tu la choisisses et que je me retrouve encore tout seul..._

Il éclate en sanglot, entourant ses jambes de ses genoux, pleurant encore et encore. Je m'approche et le serre contre moi, sans rien dire, je dois le calmer, l'apaiser, trouver les mots juste, mais que puis-je lui dire ? Je dois le rassurer, oui déjà, je dois commencer par ça.

 _\- Jamais je ne ferais ça William... Je ne peux pas te perdre encore une fois... Et je ferais tout pour que personne ne t'enlève à nous. Je te protégerais, du mieux que je peux. Je te l'ai dis, je vous aime, toi et Félicity..._

Il hoche la tête en continuant de pleurer, je reste ainsi je ne sais pas combien de temps, William a cessé ses larmes, je me demande même s'il ne s'est pas endormi. Je veux regarder, mais il se redresse, ses yeux sont rouges, les larmes ont cessées, je suis rassuré.

 _\- Il est tard, tu dois dormir maintenant._

William se rallonge, je remets la couverture sur lui avant de me lever, je fais ensuite demi-tour et m'apprête à quitter la chambre quand j'entends William se relever.

 _\- Oliver attend !_

Je me retourne, il a quitté son lit et s'avance vers moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- C'est Félicity... Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir..._

Non ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je quitte la chambre de mon fils et file dans la mienne, j'ouvre la porte, Félicity n'est pas là, le lit n'est pas défait, je n'entends pas de bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Je vais vers son dressing et je vois que certaines affaires ont disparu. Son portable est sur la table de nuit, non... Elle n'a pas pu faire ça... Je t'en pris, ne me fais pas ça ! Les choses allaient s'arranger !

 _\- Elle est partie ?_

Je me tourne vers William qui m'a suivi. Je lutte contre les larmes, la colère monte en moi, cette fois je ne vais pas arriver à la contenir. Tout est de ma faute... J'aurais dû parler à William plus tôt.

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Pardon... C'est à cause de moi._

Je sais qu'il a raison, c'est en partie de sa faute, mais il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça, je m'approche et me baisse à son niveau.

 _\- Non... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû..._

 _\- Non ! Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Parce que j'ai été horrible avec elle ! Je lui ai dis des choses méchantes et en plus, je le pensais ! Elle en a eu marre et elle est partie !_

 _\- William..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un bébé Oliver ! Arrête de croire que oui !_

C'est vrai qu'il a déjà dix ans et qu'il est malin... Il doit savoir que c'est en effet en partie de sa faute si elle est partie.

 _\- Excuse-moi William... Félicity a dû en avoir assez de tout ça..._

 _\- Tu vas la retrouver ?_

 _\- J'aimerais... Mais toi, est-ce que tu veux que je la retrouve ?_

Il baisse le regard, je prends ses mains, il ne va pas vouloir... Mais moi je veux la retrouver, je veux qu'elle revienne à la maison... Qu'on recommence à vivre tout les trois... Mais s'il ne veut pas, que vais-je faire ? Si je la retrouve et que William ne veut pas, l'enfer va recommencer ici et elle partira de nouveau... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Mais je suis en train de choisir entre la femme que j'aime et mon fils... J'avais juré de ne plus le faire, de les choisir tout les deux à chaque fois... Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être simple ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux ? Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler avant de poser mon front contre la poitrine de mon fils... Son silence m'a donné sa réponse...

 _\- Tu pleures Oliver ?_

 _\- Juste une minute... Après ça va passer..._

Je mens, ça ne passera jamais...

 _\- Retrouve-la..._

Je me redresse, pas certain d'avoir compris ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je le regarde, il me sourit.

 _\- Retrouve-la Oliver... Je vais essayer de ne plus être en colère contre elle..._

Je souris et le serre contre moi, je ne sais pas combien te temps ça va me prendre, mais je vais la retrouver, elle va être avec nous d'ici peu et on recommencera, on parlera, on mettra tout à plat et on essaiera de vivre tout les trois. Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple. Mais avec du temps et de la patience, nous y arriverons. Je le sais.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début ? Pas simple hein, je voulais tenter un truc compliqué entre William, Félicity et Oliver, ça devait être un OS mais j'ai eu trop d'idée. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette petite fic qui fera je ne sais pas combien de fic.**

 **A votre avis, Oliver va retrouver Félicity ? William va se calmer ? Félicity va être heureuse de les retrouver ?**

 **Je vous laisse réfléchir à la question ^^**

 **Si vous voulez la suite, je veux pleins de reviews, sinon pas de chapitre 02 lundi ! A vous de décider lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre d'avant, je suis déçue, je pensais qu'elle plairait cette fic... Tant pis, si je n'ai pas plus de reviews je repasserais à la Stemily ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Six semaines plus tard**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire, Félicity est partie depuis six semaines déjà, j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver, mais elle est beaucoup plus douée que je le pensais... Je pense que c'est de ma faute, je lui ai appris quoi faire pour se cacher et avec ses talents en informatique, elle a plus de facilité... Mais ça ne m'aide pas, parce que je n'arrive pas à la retrouver... Elle me manque... J'ai essayé de lui en vouloir de préférer la fuite à une discussion, mais non, je la comprends... Des discussions, nous en avons eu des tas et à chaque fois ça se finissait mal... Je comprends qu'elle ai voulu partir... Mais je survis depuis six semaines... Je veux la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira bien...

William m'aide beaucoup dans cette épreuve, il me soutient et me demande de plus en plus souvent si je l'avais retrouvé... Au début je la cherchais, mais mon fils ne semblait pas y prêter plus d'attention que ça malgré que cette demande soit de lui. Un jour j'étais presque sûr de l'avoir retrouvée, mais c'était une fausse piste... J'étais anéanti, je ne suis pas rentré pendant deux jours, Théa était avec lui... Mais il a voulu venir me voir...

 **Flash Back**

Je suis au QG, les larmes ont enfin cessé, les cernes sont de plus en plus présentes, je n'en peux plus... Si elle ne veut pas que je la retrouve, je vais abandonner... Je ne veux plus de tout ça... Des faux espoirs, ça fait trop mal.

J'entends l'ascenseur, j'essuie les quelconque traces de larmes qui pourraient rester sur mes joues et je me tourne, William est là avec ma sœur. Que fait-il ici ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne au QG, ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant ! Je jette un regard noir à ma sœur qui lève les mains en signe de culpabilité.

 _\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il a tellement insisté pour te voir._

 _\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serais rentré._

 _\- Ollie, je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois !_

Je fronce les sourcils et me dirige vers mon portable... Oups, il est cassé, j'ai du le frapper quand j'ai su que je n'avais pas retrouvé Félicity. Je regarde mon fils qui ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Je m'approche de lui.

 _\- Désolé William... Je n'ai pas été là ces derniers temps._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave... Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ?_

Je suis surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il me pose la question, je secoue la tête, tentant de ne pas écouter mon cœur qui se brise encore une fois.

 _\- Je vais rentrer... Elle reviendra peut-être un jour..._

 _\- Ollie !_

Je fixe ma sœur qui semble surprise de ce que je dis, mais je n'en peux plus et mon fils à besoin de moi.

 _\- Il ne faut pas... Tu dois la retrouver... Sinon je pourrais pas m'excuser... S'il te plaît, continue de la chercher._

Je souris et hoche la tête, il semble vouloir que je la retrouve, il a l'air sûr de lui.

 _\- Merci papa..._

Je suis surpris, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça, je suis heureux, je passe un bras dans son dos et le rapproche de moi, il reste contre moi un moment, mes yeux sont fermés, je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de la retrouver, mais je n'y arrive pas... Je t'en pris Félicity... Fais-moi un signe...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour il y a deux semaines, William m'appelle papa à chaque fois et me demande tout les jours si j'ai des nouvelles de Félicity... Il semble même déçu en voyant que je n'en ai pas. Je regarde mon téléphone qui sonne, c'est William. Il est en voyage scolaire aujourd'hui, j'étais un peu inquiet de le laisser seul, en dehors de la ville, mais il semblait déterminer à aller à cette sortie avec ses nouveaux amis. Et puis c'est un musée des sciences, rien de dangereux. Il m'a promit de me donner des nouvelles dès qu'il changeait d'activité et il le fait. Par contre il ne m'appelle pas, en général, il envoie un message.

Je décroche, peut-être qu'il veut rentrer.

 _\- William ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **\- Papa, Félicity est là ! Je l'ai trouvée !**_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _ **\- Elle est là, elle travaille au musée... Enfin, je crois... Elle est là papa !**_

Je me lève de mon siège, colle mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille et j'enfile ma veste.

 _\- Ok, je pars maintenant, j'arrive dans une heure et demi._

Je raccroche avant de courir à l'extérieur et de monter dans ma voiture. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle est si près de moi depuis tout ce temps ! Si William n'avait pas voulu faire cette sortie, je ne l'aurais pas retrouvée... Je vais la revoir après tout ce temps, j'ai du mal à le croire !

Le trajet me semble durer une éternité, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer alors que la circulation est fluide, je veux tellement la retrouver.

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà six semaines que je suis arrivée dans cette ville, mais je ne suis pas heureuse, Oliver me manque, William me manque... Nos relations n'étaient pas terribles, loin de là, mais je les aime tellement tout les deux... Même William... Il a fallut que je parte de Star City pour que je comprenne que peu importe comment il me traitait... Je l'aime cet enfant... Je ne suis pas sa mère, mais j'aurais voulu essayer de devenir son amie... J'aurais pu essayer plus fort, attendre et supporter sa colère et sa peine...

Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu rentrer, mais je ne peux pas, Oliver doit me détester d'être partie comme ça... Je me déteste moi aussi.

J'ai trouvé ce travail dans ce musée, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire, mais ça m'occupe l'esprit, je gère la sécurité du musée et veille à ce que les activités des enfants lors des visites se passent au mieux. Pour le moment, je n'ai eu aucun soucis et j'espère que ça va durer.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me tourne et me retrouve face à Justin, un de mes collègue, il me sourit et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?_

Je soupire et secoue la tête, depuis une semaine il me tanne pour que je sorte avec lui, mais je ne peux pas. Oliver est dans mon cœur et il le sera toujours.

 _\- Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas intéressée Justin, j'ai déjà quelqu'un._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, je me suis dis que tu mentais..._

Je retourne à mon travail, Justin commence à me taper sur les nerfs, s'il continue, je vais quitter ce boulot et aller ailleurs... Ce n'est pas du harcèlement, mais ça m'agace. J'entends le groupe d'enfants du jour qui entre dans la pièce principale, là où va se dérouler la plus grosse activité, je tente de m'éclipser après m'être assurée que tout va bien quand j'entends une voix que je ne pensais pas entendre de nouveau.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je me tourne et comme je le pensais... Je connais cette voix... William... Il est là, c'est sa classe qui est venu ici... Sacrée coïncidence, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait en sortie scolaire ici. Il me sourit et vient vers moi.

 _\- Tu es là !_

 _\- Oh... Salut William... Désolée, je dois retourner travailler._

Je m'apprête à partir mais il me prend la main.

 _\- Non ! J'ai appelé papa... Il va arriver, tu l'attends avec moi ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, il me regarde fixement et me tire vers la cafétéria où son groupe est déjà installé, c'est vrai qu'il est midi et qu'ils doivent manger avant leur activité de l'après midi. Il s'assoit à une table et me fait signe de m'asseoir à mon tour. J'hésite avant de l'asseoir face à lui. William sort un sandwich de son sac ainsi qu'un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau. Moi je ne fais rien, son professeur s'approche de nous et demande qui je suis... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Après tout, je suis qui ? Personne...

 _\- C'est la fiancée de mon père... Il va arriver, mais je dois rester avec elle, sinon elle va encore partir._

Le professeur me sourit et s'éloigne afin de retourner vers les autres enfants, moi je ne sais pas quoi dire, William croque dans son sandwiche entre deux poignée de chips. Je le regarde, il n'a pas changé, mais il semble plus heureux, plus épanouis.

 _\- Oh... Excuse-moi, tu as faim Félicity ? Papa m'a donné de l'argent si jamais j'ai encore faim._

 _\- Oh... Euh, non, c'est bon... Merci._

Il hausse les épaules et continue de manger, moi je reste à le regarder et je résiste à l'envie de partir... Je pourrais après tout, je cours plus vite que lui... Enfin je suppose... William finit de manger, il ouvre sa bouteille d'eau et avale plusieurs gorgées avant de la refermer et de me regarder.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dis que j'allais partir... Je n'avais pas l'intention de rentrer._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je me recule sur mon siège, me souvenant de toutes les disputes qu'on a eu...

 _\- Tu le sais William... Je n'ai pas à te le dire..._

Il baisse le regarde, se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête.

 _\- Oui, c'est à cause de moi... Je ne suis pas stupide... Papa m'a parlé tu sais... Le même soir que toi... On s'est dit plein de choses... Quand papa a su que tu étais parti, il était triste... Au début moi j'étais content.._.

Ça je m'en doutais... Mais bon, s'il me retient, c'est peut-être qu'il veut que je revienne... Peut-être, je vais éviter de me faire de faux espoirs.

 _\- Mais j'ai vu qu'il était triste, alors je lui ai dis de te retrouver... Au début j'étais content qu'il ne te retrouve pas vite... Comme ça je pouvais être avec lui... Mais je voyais papa devenir de plus en plus triste... Et j'ai compris que c'est parce que tu n'étais pas là..._

Oliver... Je ferme les yeux et lutte contre les larmes... Je savais qu'il prendrait mal mon départ, mais pas à ce point là.

 _\- Papa t'a cherché partout... Il a appelé d'abord Théa, John et tout les autres... Personne ne t'avait vu... Il a appelé ta mère aussi... Et un jour un ami de papa... Quentin a appelé à la maison... Il disait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui était morte... Et qui te ressemblait... Papa ne sait pas que j'ai entendu ça..._

Morte ? Oliver m'a cru morte ? Mon cœur se serre, il a dû se sentir tellement mal... Je ne voulais pas ça... Merde Oliver je suis désolée...

 _\- J'ai entendu papa pleurer... Il voulait tellement te retrouver... Autant que moi j'aurais voulu que maman soit là... J'ai compris qu'il t'aimait..._

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé... Je sais qu'il m'aime, je n'en ai jamais douté, mais ça ne change pas la situation... Si je rentre, tout sera comme avant et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tout les reproches et tout le reste.

 _\- Je suis désolée William... Mais je ne vais pas revenir... Je veux bien parler avec Oliver... Mais je ne vais pas rentrer..._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Je te dis que papa veut que tu rentres à la maison !_

 _\- Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas rentrer..._

Je me lève et m'éloigne, je ne peux pas rester ici, j'entends la chaise de William traîner sur le sol et ses pas me suivre.

 _\- C'est à cause de moi ? Parce que je t'ai dis des horreurs ?_

Je m'arrête, je ne veux pas l'accabler, je secoue la tête sans le regarder.

 _\- Si c'est de ma faute, je le sais... Je suis désolée Félicity... Mais j'étais en colère... Je voulais ma mère... Et toi tu étais tout le temps là... A la place de maman... J'en voulais à papa, à toi... A maman aussi... J'étais en colère... Pardon..._

Je me retourne vers lui, il semble sincère, mais je ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire. Je m'approche et me mets à son niveau.

 _\- William... Jamais je ne remplacerais ta maman... Je ne le veux pas... Je voulais être ton amie... Ta confidente... Une personne en qui tu pourrais avoir confiance... Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance... J'ai tout essayé et toi tu m'as détesté... Je ne t'en veux pas... Plus maintenant... Mais je ne peux plus continuer..._

 _\- Ça va changer, promis... Je ne suis plus comme ça... Tu pourras demander à papa... Je ne suis plus autant en colère..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et s'il disait la vérité et qu'on pouvait être heureux ? Et s'il mentait et que tout recommençait ?

 _\- J'ai compris... Le gars de toute à l'heure, qui te souriait... C'est ton nouveau copain ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! William, j'aime ton père, je l'aimerais toujours... Personne ne pourra prendre sa place ! J'ai déjà essayé et c'est impossible, il n'y a que lui._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Si tu aimes papa, reviens... S'il te plaît... Félicity... Papa veut que tu rentres... S'il te plaît... Tu verras, ce sera bien maintenant._

Je lui prends la main avant de me redresser, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Je veux relâcher sa main, mais William la tient dans la sienne.

 _\- Pardon Félicity... S'il te plaît... Je veux que tu rentres moi aussi..._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je ne voulais pas ça, il a l'air tellement mal, je me rabaisse à son niveau et le serre contre moi, ses bras passent autour de moi et me serrent contre lui. Je le sens pleurer contre mon cou, ses larmes glissant sur ma peau.

 _\- Rentre à la maison... S'il te plaît..._

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux rentrer, de tout mon cœur, je veux retourner chez moi, avec Oliver et William, mais que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que William va tenir parole et me donner une chance ? Est-ce que tout va recommencer ? J'ai peur de croire ce qu'il me dit... Peur de l'écouter, de rentrer et de souffrir de nouveau. Je veux le croire, mais la peur me gagne de nouveau. Pourtant les bras de William qui me serrent encore plus me donnent envie de croire que si je rentre, si j'écoute mon cœur... On pourra avoir la chance que j'espérais avoir durant des mois... Celle d'être heureux, tout les trois.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé plus que le précédent ^^**

 **La suite mercredi si j'ai des reviews, sinon je repasse à la Stemily et celle là vous l'aurez à la fin =)**

 **A vos claviers et à vous de jouer !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis contente j'ai eu pleins de reviews, voici donc la suite de votre fic. Vous savez, si je demande des reviews, ça me permet de voir si ça vous plaît... Et si ça plaît, ça donne envie de publier... Honnêtement si je ne reçois pas de reviews, ça veut dire que vous vous en fichez et donc ça ne donne pas envie de poster ^^**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'arrive au musée après avoir roulé plus d'une heure, j'espère qu'elle est toujours là... Je t'en prie Félicity, ne pars plus à nouveau. Je rentre dans le musée et cherche la classe de mon fils. J'ai lu le programme, il devrait se trouver à la cafétéria à cette heure là. Je fonce en suivant le plan posé à l'entrée du musée. J'atteins la cafétéria en quelques minutes, mais je ne vois pas mon fils, sa classe est là, je reconnais certains enfants. Je cherche mon fils du regard, il ne doit pas être loin, il sait que je m'inquiète facilement.

Je le trouve au bout de quelques secondes, il avec Félicity, je sais que cette elle, cette silhouette, cette chevelure blonde, je sais que c'est elle... Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, elle est là, à quelques pas de moi, je n'ai qu'une dizaine de pas à faire avant de la serrer contre moi. Je me rapproche quand je la vois prendre mon fils dans ses bras, William l'enlace lui aussi... Je suis surpris, même si nos relations s'améliorent, il n'est pas démonstratif, même avec moi. Je m'avance vers eux, sans faire de bruit, sans les appeler. J'entends William lui demander de rentrer chez nous... Je t'en prie, dis oui... Reviens...

Je suis tout près d'eux, Félicity relâche mon fils et lui essuie les yeux, il a pleuré, je n'aime pas ça. William me voit et sourit.

 _\- Papa !_

Félicity se fige, je le vois bien, elle ne bouge plus, ne tourne pas la tête, elle doit avoir peur de me regarder, peur de ma réaction, de ce que je vais lui dire. William vient vers moi en souriant, ses larmes ont disparu.

 _\- Tu as fais vite... Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, elle est là._

 _\- Oui, je vois... Merci William._

Il sourit, moi je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle, j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau.

 _\- Papa, tu dois la convaincre de rentrer... J'ai essayé, mais elle ne veut pas... Je crois qu'elle est en colère contre moi... Tu peux lui dire que j'ai changé ? Il faut la convaincre de rentrer..._

 _\- William, on va commencer !_

Il se tourne vers son professeur, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller. Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

 _\- Vas-y, on t'attend là avant de rentrer._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Ok..._

Il se dirige vers Félicity, pose une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

 _\- S'il te plaît, reviens..._

Il pose un baiser sur sa joue avant de courir vers son professeur qui l'attend. Le groupe d'enfants diaprait dans la pièce où va se dérouler l'activité... Je pense que ce sera plus facile de parler à Félicity sans William à côté de nous.

Je m'approche de mon amour et pose une main sur son épaule, elle ne bouge pas, je me place devant elle et je vois son visage ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues sont rouges et humides... Je soupire et essuie les larmes qui continuent de couler. Elle ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien avant de le détourner et de se reculer.

 _\- Je dois y aller..._

 _\- Oh que non ! Je t'ai retrouvée après six semaines, il est hors de question que je te laisse disparaître de nouveau !_

 _\- S'il te plaît Oliver..._

 _\- Non... As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai vécu quand mon fils m'a dit que tu étais partie ? Je me suis senti brisé, trahi... On s'était donné une seconde chance... Je sais que ce n'était pas facile mais..._

 _\- Pas facile ? Oliver c'était invivable pour moi... William me déteste, j'ai essayé d'être patiente et je l'ai été, mais arrivé à un moment, je ne pouvais plus..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me parler ?_

Elle s'éloigne de moi et essuie rageusement les larmes qui ont de nouveau coulées.

 _\- Je n'ai fais que ça... Mais à chaque fois tu me disais que tu allais lui parler, que ça allait passer. Mais tu sais quoi ? C'était de pire en pire... Je n'en pouvais plus... Je savais que si je te parlais, ça finirait comme à chaque fois... Alors je suis partie... Je ne voulais pas empirer les choses... William est ton fils... Moi je suis..._

 _\- Celle que j'aime... Je t'aime, je sais que j'aurais dû parler à William plus tôt... J'ai fais une erreur... Je t'en pris pardonne-moi... Reviens à la maison..._

Elle secoue la tête en pleurant, elle a peur, je le vois bien, je dois lui prouver qu'elle n'a plus à s'inquiéter, que tout ira bien maintenant.

 _\- William a changé, il a comprit qu'il ne devait pas être aussi en colère, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Et je suis là... Je ne laisserais plus les choses déraper à ce point là._

 _\- Comment puis-je en être aussi sûre Oliver ? Je t'aime toujours tu sais, ça n'a pas arrêté et je sais que ça ne va pas arrêter... Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte..._

Je me rapproche d'elle et repose mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu es forte, c'est moi qui n'est pas été suffisamment fort pour te retenir, pour comprendre ta détresse... Je ne referais pas cette erreur... Je t'en pris reviens..._

Elle ferme les yeux et se rapproche de moi, je t'en pris, rentre avec moi...

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que je vais rester un peu chez ta sœur ou chez John..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas... Je veux que tu rentres avec moi... Fais-moi confiance, ça va bien se passer... Rien_ _ne sera comme avant..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée... Je veux bien revenir à Star City... Mais je ne peux pas revenir au loft... Ne me le demande pas, s'il te plaît..._

Je ferme les yeux, ça me fait mal mais je comprends, ça a été trop loin... Je hoche la tête et la serre contre moi. Elle me rend cette étreinte, ça me rassure, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je vais tout faire pour la reconquérir, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Deux heures plus tard, j'attends William à la fin de sa sortie, je préviens son professeur que je vais le ramener. Mon fils cherche Félicity du regard et une fois ses camarades sortis du musée, il me pose la question.

 _\- Elle ne rentre pas ?_

Je me mets à son niveau en tentant de ne pas montrer ma déception.

 _\- Félicity va revenir à Star City... Mais elle ne veut pas revenir vivre avec nous... Pas pour le moment..._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Je me suis excusé..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais elle n'a plus confiance en moi... Je vais devoir la convaincre qu'elle a tort..._

 _\- Je pourrais t'aider ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'aide, mais je ne veux pas qu'il gâche tout.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- S'il te plaît papa... Je veux qu'elle revienne et je sais qu'elle est en colère après moi... Que c'est de ma faute... Je veux lui montrer que j'ai changé..._

Je souris et pose une main sur sa joue, il a l'air sincère, alors j'accepte, il sourit et semble ravi.

 _\- Il faudra être patient. D'accord ?_

 _\- Oui papa._

On reprends la route et on rentre à Star City, je suis déçu, Félicity ne va pas revenir avec nous, elle a des choses à régler avant de rentrer, j'espère qu'elle va bien le faire et pas disparaître encore une fois, je ne pense pas que je le supporterais... La perdre encore une fois, sans savoir si je pourrais la retrouver.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis rentrée depuis deux semaines et je me suis installée avec Théa, elle m'en a voulu d'être partie, mais quand elle a su ce qui se passait elle a comprit, du coup c'est elle qui m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle à mon retour. Je n'étais pas très chaude à cette idée, mais je n'allais pas louer un appartement à la va vite. J'en prendrais peut-être un plus tard, si je décide de rester, je ne suis pas encore sûre de moi... Je veux croire ce que Oliver m'a promis, mais j'ai du mal... Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Mon portable sonne, je réponds en voyant le nom d'Oliver apparaître, je colle le téléphone contre mon oreille et suis surprise d'entendre William.

 _\- William ?_

 _ **\- Oui, dis, tu veux bien venir manger à la maison ce soir ?**_

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, est-ce que je suis prête à aller manger avec eux ? Je ne sais pas...

 _ **\- S'il te plaît Félicity... Je te promets que ce ne sera plus comme avant...**_

 _\- Ok... Je veux bien venir..._

 _ **\- Super merci ! Papa fait de la pizza !**_

William raccroche et moi je ne sais pas quoi penser... Est-ce que ça va bien se passer ? Je ne sais pas... Depuis deux semaines on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu... Oliver m'a demandé deux fois si je pouvais aller chercher William à l'école, je l'ai fais, nerveusement, mais tout s'est bien passé, il m'a beaucoup parlé, de son école, de ce qu'il fait avec son père... J'ai même souris avec lui. Mais à chaque fois que Oliver rentrait, je repartais, craignant ce qu'il pourrait se passer si on parlait avec William... Du coup ce soir, c'est la première fois qu'on va se voir tout les trois. Je suis nerveuse...

Il est vingt heure, je frappe à la porte du loft, ça me semble étrange de frapper là où j'ai vécu. La porte s'ouvre sur William qui sourit en me voyant.

 _\- Papa ! Elle est arrivée !_

Il me prend la main et me conduit à la cuisine où Oliver est en train de cuisiner. Je sens la bonne odeur de la pizza et j'ai la sensation de me retrouver chez moi pour ma première fois depuis des mois. William me fait signe de m'installer près de lui, je le fais, fuyant du regard les deux hommes, je sais que je devrais faire un effort, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Je me souviens des disputes, des remarques, du comportement de William... C'est difficile à pardonner... Je n'en veux pas particulièrement à William, il venait de perdre sa mère, c'est normal qu'il soit en colère et triste... Mais je ne méritais pas tout ce qu'il me disait et j'ai du mal à digérer tout ça... Je veux leur accorder une dernière chance... Mais la peur d'être déçue est plus forte.

Le repas se passe relativement bien, tout est calme, Oliver me demande comment se passe la colocation avec Théa, je dois dire que même si j'adore sa sœur, vivre avec elle n'est pas ce que je préfère... Je pense qu'en temps normal j'adorerais ça, mais elle passe son temps à vouloir me remonter le moral et je n'ai pas la tête à ça...

Au bout de deux heures, nous avons fini de manger, Oliver débarrasse, je veux l'aider, mais William me prend la main et me demande de le suivre. Je le suis, hésitante, mais en voyant Oliver sourire, je pense que je peux y aller en toute confiance. William me fait entrer dans la chambre que j'occupais avec Oliver, il ouvre le dressing et je suis surprise... Toutes mes affaires sont encore là... Il reste de la place pour rajouter ce que j'avais emporté... Rien a changé...

 _\- Papa a gardé toute la place pour toi... Il m'a dit que tu as besoin de temps... Je comprends... Mais quand tu vas revenir, tu auras toutes tes affaires encore là..._

Je souris et touche doucement mes vêtements, j'aimerais revenir, mais je ne suis pas encore prête.

 _\- Félicity... Tu vas revenir, hein ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore William... Je ne peux pas décider en une soirée..._

Il soupire et baisse le regard avant de se reculer.

 _\- Je sais... C'est de ma faute... J'ai été horrible... Mais tu vas voir, j'ai changé ! Alors viens nous voir de temps en temps, tu verras !_

Je souris et hoche la tête, je pense que je peux le faire, je viendrais les voir ici de temps en temps... Je vais voir comment on va s'organiser avec Oliver.

 _\- Tu reviens demain alors ?_

 _\- William c'est..._

 _\- S'il te plaît, même si tu ne manges pas... Viens nous voir un peu..._

Il a l'air d'y tenir, ça me change d'avant, ça c'est sûr... Il voulait que je sorte de sa vie... Et je l'ai fais, et là il veut que je revienne dans sa vie... Mais est-ce définitif ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire qu'il ne va pas changer d'avis et au moindre soucis, recommencer à être désagréable ? Je ne sais pas et je voudrais le savoir, mais ce n'est pas évident...

 _\- Ok... Mais pas longtemps._

Il fait un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête, il semble ravi de ma décision. William me prend la main et me conduit à sa chambre, il me demande de m'asseoir sur le lit, je le fais et je le vois sortir un livre de son bureau. Il me le temps, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois, c'est un livre de math, quand je vivais avec eux, il n'a jamais voulu que je l'aide pour faire ses devoirs, Oliver essayait tant bien que mal mais ce n'était pas évident pour lui.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas un exercice, tu peux m'aider ?_

Je hoche la tête sans répondre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il ouvre son livre à la page qui l'intéresse et me demande de lui expliquer le problème. Je pensais qu'il en faisait exprès, mais non, c'est assez compliqué pour son âge. Je tente de lui expliquer sans non plus lui dévoiler la solution et il me faut bien un quart d'heure avant qu'il comprenne. Il se lève finalement du lit, s'installe à son bureau et commence à résoudre cet exercice.

Oliver entre dans la chambre et nous regarde, je lui souris avant de détourner le regard, c'est trop dur de le regarder, de supporter son regard et son sourire alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble... Parce que c'est ce que je ressens, mon départ a signé comme une rupture et je ne vois pas comment arranger les choses par la suite. Il doit m'en vouloir d'être partie, même s'il ne le montre pas.

 _\- William, il est l'heure de dormir..._

 _\- Oh papa, juste un peu, j'ai presque fini... Félicity m'aide avec un exercice... S'il te plaît..._

Il s'approche de son fils en souriant et se penche au dessus de son épaule.

 _\- Oh, ce problème... Je vois... Fais vite, demande-lui plus tôt la prochaine fois._

 _\- Oui, mais je n'y ai pas pensé... Je peux finir alors ?_

 _\- Bien sûr... Mais après au lit._

 _\- D'accord._

Oliver continue de regarder son fils qui met une dizaine de minute à finir son exercice avant de se lever et de me le montrer. Je souris, il a tout compris. William sourit à son tour et me remercie.

Je me lève du lit et leur souhaite une bonne nuit, je n'ai plus de raison de rester, je quitte la chambre et descends les marches avant d'entendre des pas derrière moi, c'est Oliver, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je me retourne, prête à le remercier pour cette soirée, je dois dire que malgré ma nervosité, j'ai passé un bon moment en leur compagnie.

 _\- William a dit que tu revenais demain..._

 _\- Si tu veux oui..._

 _\- Félicity... Je veux que tu reviennes... Ici, avec nous... Je sais que c'est trop tôt... Mais je me pose une question... Et la réponse... M'expliquera peut-être pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec moi..._

Mon cœur se serre quand j'entends sa question... Il me demande si j'ai eu quelqu'un pendant mon départ... Comment peut-il croire ça ?

 _\- Tu crois que je pourrais facilement oublier tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Je suis partie six semaines Oliver... Pas six mois... Et même si c'était six mois, je ne pourrais pas... Je t'aime toujours, ça n'a pas cessé..._

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, Oliver s'approche et pose une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Ok... Ok.. Je suis désolé, je voulais être sûr... Excuse-moi..._

Je hoche la tête et fais un pas en arrière avant de quitter l'appartement, Une fois en voiture je ne peux plus les retenir, les larmes coulent toutes seules, je voudrais rester avec eux, mais cette peur est plus grande que mon désir, je ne veux pas croire à ce bonheur et tout perdre encore une fois... Je suis dans mes pensées, perdue, brisée, seule, triste... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Continuer à leur en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé, continuer d'avoir peur, je ne peux pas... Ils doivent en souffrir autant que moi... Je mets mon clignotant et m'apprête à faire demi-tour, en espérant ne pas réveiller William qui doit dormir maintenant...

Mais rien est facile dans la vie, alors quand la voiture fonce sur la mienne... Je ne ressens que de la douleur... Une douleur si vive que j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je n'aurais la chance de connaître le bonheur de vivre avec Oliver et William.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Pour être franche, je n'avais pas prévu de faire cette fin, c'est venu par la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^**

 **La suite vendredi en échange de reviews, à vous de jouer =)**

 **A vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, je suis super contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plus ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

William s'apprête à se coucher, on a passé une bonne soirée, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais elle me manque, je veux qu'elle revienne ici, je sais qu'il lui faut du temps, mais je n'en peux plus... Je veux qu'elle revienne et cette fois je vais devoir lui parler... Si je ne peux pas l'avoir entièrement, je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne, c'est trop dur de la voir sans la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Papa, Félicity ne me fait pas confiance, pas vrai ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête, j'ai promis à mon fils de ne pas lui mentir.

 _\- Elle a peur, c'est tout..._

 _\- Mais toi tu en as assez d'attendre..._

 _\- Elle me manque et la voir sans pouvoir la serrer contre moi, c'est très dur. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Oui, je crois... Mais elle va finir par revenir, j'en suis sûr._

 _\- J'espère, allez file au lit._

Il m'écoute sans rechigner au moment où je reçois un coup de téléphone, je décroche sans attendre malgré le numéro inconnu. Mon cœur rate un battement quand j'entends que c'est l'hôpital qui me signale que je suis le contact d'urgence de Félicity et qu'elle a eu un accident de voiture... Un accident ? Je veux demander si elle va bien, mais quand je le fais, on me demande de venir au plus vite. Je raccroche, enfile ma veste et mes chaussures... Merde William, Raisa n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

 _\- William !_

J'entends ses petits pas se diriger vers moi.

 _\- Oui papa ?_

 _\- Viens mettre tes chaussures et ton manteau... On va à l'hôpital._

Il fronce les sourcils et descend sans attendre avant de mettre ses chaussures.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?_

 _\- Félicity a eu un accident, on y va._

Il ne dit rien de plus, il enfile son manteau et me suis à l'extérieur. On monte dans la voiture et on file à l'hôpital dans un silence plus lourd que ce que je n'ai jamais connu.

On arrive en quelques minutes, je descends de voiture et William vient me rejoindre avant de me prendre la main. Il la serre et on se dirige vers l'accueil. Je demande Félicity en précisant que je suis le contact d'urgence, on m'indique l'endroit où elle se trouve et je n'attends pas avant d'aller où on me l'a indiqué. Il y a une salle d'attente, William s'installe sur une chaise, moi je ne peux pas, je suis bien trop inquiet.

 _\- Papa... Elle va pas mourir hein ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un médecin arrive.

 _\- Vous êtes le contact de Félicity Smoak ?_

 _\- Oui... Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Elle est inconsciente pour le moment... Elle a une fracture ouverte du bras et un traumatisme crânien... On va lui faire passer un scanner pour vérifier les dégâts internes._

 _\- Et la puce... A sa colonne ?_

 _\- Oui, tout va bien à ce niveau là._

Je soupire de soulagement, je ne pense pas que Félicity se remette si elle découvrait qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

 _\- Je peux aller la voir ?_

 _\- Non, pas pour le moment, on continue de la soigner... Je ne sais pas encore quand elle va se réveiller._

Le médecin tourne les talons et retourne près d'elle... Merde j'espère qu'elle va vite se réveiller... l'angoisse monte en moi, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre.

 _\- Papa.._.

Je me tourne vers mon fils qui s'est mit à pleurer, je m'approche et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Elle va vite guérir, elle est forte, tu le sais._

 _\- C'est de ma faute... Si je n'avais pas été comme ça, elle serait encore avec nous, elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident... Papa, c'est de ma faute... Je suis désolé... Pardon..._

Il pleure encore plus, je le rapproche de moi et tente de le calmer du mieux que je peux, ce n'est pas de sa faute, comment peut-il croire ça ?

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute William... Ne crois pas ça..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure... J'ai déjà perdu maman, je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi..._

 _\- Elle ne va pas mourir, tu verras, elle est plus forte que moi._

Je ne dis rien de plus, William non plus, je m'installe à côté de lui et il s'allonge sur mes genoux, je retire ma veste et la dépose sur lui afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, avec mon fils qui s'est endormi sur mes genoux, je sais que je veux la voir, la serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais la lâcher. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi, je tourne la tête et veut me redresser en voyant le médecin venir, mais je me souviens que William est sur mes genoux.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ? Je peux vous parler ? Seul ?_

William se redresse d'un coup, il ne devait pas dormir.

 _\- C'est Félicity ? Elle va bien ?_

Le médecin sourit.

 _\- Elle va bien, mais je dois parler à ton père quelques minutes._

 _\- D'accord... J'attends ici. Vas-y papa._

Je suis le médecin sans attendre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon fils. Je rentre dans un bureau après le médecin qui me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je suis inquiet.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak est réveillée, je vous rassure, elle va bien. Son traumatisme crânien n'est pas très grave et sa fracture au bras sera guérie d'ici un mois... Si tout se passe bien._

Je fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas pourquoi je suis là, si Félicity va bien et qu'elle est réveillée, je peux aller la voir.

 _\- Avant de passer le scanner on a pratiqué une prise de sang, afin d'écarter les infections éventuelles et donner les bons médicaments. Et comme je vous l'ai dis, elle va bien... Seulement, on a découvert quelque chose d'assez inattendu..._

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle et j'ai peur de le découvrir... Et si elle était malade ?

 _\- Sachez qu'en temps normal, on aurait laissé mademoiselle Smoak vous l'annoncer... Mais quand on le lui a apprit, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de vous l'annoncer... Craignant votre réaction... Elle m'a dit que votre situation est compliquée..._

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Elle est enceinte..._

Quoi ? Enceinte ? Non ! On a pas couché ensemble depuis plus de trois mois... Elle m'a menti en me disant qu'elle n'avait personne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Non ! Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça...

 _\- Quand on lui a annoncé, elle nous a dit que c'était impossible, que vous n'aviez pas eu de rapports depuis trois mois environ... Mais sa grossesse est autant avancée... C'est un miracle que le bébé ai tenu avec le choc..._

Trois mois ? Alors c'est mon bébé... Mon bébé... Je souris, j'ai du mal à le croire ! Je me lève, je dois la voir.

 _\- Attendez monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Quoi ? Je dois la voir..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais elle a peur... Elle a expliqué brièvement la situation... De ce que j'ai compris... Elle a peur que vous..._

 _\- Ce sont des conneries ! Je l'aime et cette situation comme vous dites ne change rien... Je dois la voir !_

Je quitte le bureau et me dirige vers la salle d'attente. Je dois d'abord parler à William, il doit se demander ce qu'il se passe. Je souris en le voyant et il a l'air d'être rassuré, il se lève et vient vers moi.

 _\- Elle va bien alors ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais quelque chose a changé..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je lui explique donc, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal et quand je le vois reculer, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien. Je me rapproche et lui prends les mains.

 _\- Hey... Félicity t'aime, tu le sais... Et moi aussi... Ce bébé sera ton frère ou ta sœur... Et tu seras un super grand frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ou elle va être là... Qu'on t'aimerais moins..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais... J'ai été si méchant avec elle... Je ne veux qu'elle croit que je vais être méchant avec le bébé... Je ne le serais pas, papa, je te le promets._

Je pose une main derrière sa tête et l'attire à moi, je sais qu'il a peur, mais je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien, parce qu'il le faut, je refuse que Félicity vive ailleurs qu'avec nous, surtout maintenant qu'on va avoir un bébé... Je ne veux pas vivre loin de lui comme j'ai vécu loin de William durant tout ce temps.

 _\- On va aller la voir, ok ?_

Il hoche la tête en souriant, je lui prends la main et on se dirige vers la chambre de Félicity. Je frappe, elle me dit d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte et la vois étendue dans ce lit, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre, son bras valide posé sur son ventre. Je souris, elle aime déjà ce bébé... Je m'approche et prends sa main, la serrant avec tendresse. Félicity tourne la tête vers moi, elle a pleuré, je le vois bien. Je lui souris et m'assois sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Hey... Tout va bien..._

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity..._

Elle regarde William en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- De quoi ? Et je te jure que si tu me dis que c'est de ta faute, je vais vraiment être très en colère William..._

 _\- Mais..._

Elle sourit, lâche ma main et la tends vers mon fils.

 _\- Approche._

William fait ce qu'elle demande et lui prend la main.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis je vais bien, non ?_

Il hoche la tête en souriant légèrement. Félicity me regarde ensuite, je meurs d'envie de poser ma main sur son ventre, elle en est à trois mois, si ça se trouve, je pourrais le sentir.

 _\- J'ai cru que je n'allais plus vous revoir..._

Cette fois je ne résiste pas, je pose une main sur son ventre, je ne sens rien, mais je sais qu'il ou qu'elle est là et ça me rend heureux. C'est mon bébé qui est là, qui grandi doucement... Dire qu'il est là depuis plus de trois mois et qu'on ne l'apprend que maintenant.

 _\- Je faisais demi-tour... Quand j'ai eu l'accident... Je voulais revenir... J'ai tout gâché, je suis désolée..._

 _\- En quoi tu as tout gâché ?_

 _\- Vous me manquez... Tout les deux... Je voulais revenir... M'excuser d'être partie et de douter... Mais je ne savais pas comment vous le dire, je n'ai pas vu la voiture arriver... Elle a grillé un stop selon le médecin... Je ne me souviens de rien..._

Je m'approche un peu plus, William fait le tour du lit et va s'asseoir de l'autre côté.

 _\- Et en quoi tu as tout gâché ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute..._

 _\- Ce bébé... Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veuille revenir juste parce qu'il est là... Parce que c'est faux ! Je te jure que je voulais revenir... Je... Je..._

Elle commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes, je dois la calmer sinon elle risque de se faire mal, je lâche sa main et pose la mienne sur sa joue. William ne dit rien, il reste sans bouger, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

 _\- Calme-toi... Tu vas te faire du mal... S'il te plaît... Ce bébé ne change rien... Il est là et même si tu me disais qu'il te fallait encore du temps, je t'en donnerais... Mais je veux que tu reviennes depuis le jour où tu es partie..._

Elle ferme les yeux, les larmes coulent toujours alors que sa main vient se poser sur son ventre. Je sais qu'elle aime ce bébé et qu'elle veut le protéger. Elle a peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.

 _\- Tu vas rentrer Félicity ?_

Elle ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers mon fils.

 _\- Tu le veux vraiment ? Ce ne sera plus comme avant... Tu vas devenir grand frère..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant... Je veux que tu reviennes._

Elle sourit et hoche la tête, je me sens soulagé, elle va revenir à la maison, je me penche et pose un baiser sur son front, elle a l'air épuisée, on va la laisser, elle doit se reposer. Je pose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois, William lui en dépose un sur la joue... Je souris en voyant que ses yeux sont déjà fermés. Elle est épuisée. Je fais signe à William de me suivre, mais la main de Félicity me retient, je tourne le regard vers elle quand je vois qu'elle a les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me rapproche afin de lui dire que je reviens demain, mais elle serre ma main encore plus avant de fermer les yeux. Elle est vraiment fatiguée, j'aimerais rester avec elle, mais je dois ramener William à la maison.

 _\- Appelle Théa papa, pour qu'elle vienne me chercher... Je crois que Félicity ne veut pas rester toute seule..._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

Il hoche la tête avant de la regarder.

 _\- Oui... Elle a besoin de toi papa... Ce soir, plus que moi._

 _\- Merci..._

Il me sourit, je prends donc mon portable et appelle ma sœur, après l'avoir rassuré sur l'état de Félicity, elle me promet de venir au plus vite. Je sais qu'elle est inquiète pour son amie, mais elle ne peut pas s'inquiéter plus que moi... J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a prévenu de son accident. Théa arrive vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir pris des nouvelles de Félicity, elle repart avec mon fils qui me fait promettre de venir le chercher demain matin. Je souris, il a l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle, je n'y aurais jamais cru il y a quelques mois. Mon fils a changé et j'espère que Félicity va s'en rendre compte et comprendre que désormais, tout ira pour le mieux.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Le bébé n'était pas prévu à la base, mais je voulais rajouter un aspect dramatique à cette fic !**

 **La suite lundi, n'oubliez pas lâchez vos reviews et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Ah et j'ai eu une idée pour un chapitre 07, je pense l'écrire ce week-end si j'ai le temps =)**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Comme je suis gentille je vous mets la suite malgré le peu de reviews du chapitre précédent... Dommage que vous ne preniez pas 5 secondes pour écrire un commentaire, c'est ma plus belle récompense... Enfin bref, voici la suite de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je me sens encore fatiguée, il faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, j'étais inquiète à chaque fois que je savais que j'allais voir William et Oliver... Mais là ça va, j'ai mieux dormi, je me demande pourquoi... Mon accident me revient en mémoire, je me souviens de ma décision de retourner vers Oliver, de la voiture qui m'a foncé dessus, de ma fracture... De mon bébé... Mon bébé ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je me relève d'un coup avant de me laisser retomber sur le matelas, j'ai mal, une douleur me vrille le corps.

 _\- Félicity ?!_

Je tourne la tête et je vois William qui est debout, près de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Où est Oliver ? Je veux le voir...

 _\- Tu as mal ?_

Je hoche la tête avant de chercher Oliver du regard. Il n'est pas là, je porte une main à mon ventre, est-ce que mon bébé est toujours là ? Tout est flou, je ne sais plus... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit parti... Mon bébé... Je lutte contre les larmes ne voulant pas que William s'inquiète.

 _\- Papa parle avec le docteur, il va bientôt revenir._

J'espère que tout va bien, je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé... Et j'espère surtout que cette décision de revenir est la bonne... Cette fois je ne suis plus toute seule, il y a mon bébé, je ne pourrais plus partir, je suis incapable de priver Oliver de cet enfant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il a déjà connu ça avec William, je ne veux pas qu'il rate la venue au monde de son fils ou de sa fille... Il ne mérite pas ça.

 _\- Félicity, ça va ?_

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant. William a dix ans... J'imagine que je serais mal si je rencontrais mon bébé à cet âge... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça à Oliver, jamais je ne ferais ça... Si ça dérape de nouveau, on trouvera une solution.

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Sûre ? Sinon j'appelle un docteur._

 _\- Je suis sûre._

Il me sourit et hoche la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit tout en faisant attention à mon bras blessé.

 _\- Je te demande pardon..._

Je fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, il s'est déjà excusé et je ne veux pas qu'il se croit responsable de cet accident.

 _\- William je t'ai dis que..._

 _\- Pas pour l'accident ! Enfin si, un peu... Mais Théa m'a dit que c'était un accident et que tu aurais pu l'avoir même si tu n'étais pas partie..._

Il baisse le regard avant de me regarder de nouveau, je ne dis rien, s'il veut me parler, je dois le laisser faire... J'ai attendu sept mois pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi et il semble vouloir le faire maintenant.

 _\- Je voulais maman... Mais toi tu étais toujours là, tu souriais tout le temps et tu restais avec moi... Tu voulais prendre la place de maman... Et ça m'a mis tellement en colère..._

Je me redresse en faisant attention à mon bras, ce n'est pas facile, j'ai mal partout, mais c'est supportable si j'y vais doucement.

 _\- William... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ?_

Je parle sans m'énerver, je ne le veux pas, je prends sa main dans la mienne et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il ne me repousse pas. Il hoche la tête et me regarde.

 _\- Quand Oliver a eu ta garde, je me suis fais la promesse de tout faire pour être la meilleure mère possible pour toi... Mais je n'ai jamais voulu prendre la place de ta maman... Elle sera toujours ta mère et personne ne prendra sa place._

Je lutte contre les larmes, ce n'est pas évident car ça me fait mal d'écouter tout ce qu'il me dit, mais je dois lui parler moi aussi.

 _\- William... Ta maman restera toujours ta maman... Qu'elle soit là où non... Je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire..._

Il hoche la tête, une larme coule sur sa joue, je l'essuie de mon pouce, je déteste le voir pleurer.

 _\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison ? Parce que je veux vraiment que tu rentres Félicity..._

 _\- Je vais rentrer... Mais William, je ne supporterais plus tout ce que tu m'as dit avant... Et je ne suis plus toute seule... Si ça dérape encore... Je déménagerais... Je resterais en ville pour que ton père puisse voir le bébé... Mais je..._

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas..._

Je tourne la tête, je n'avais pas entendu Oliver entrer, mais il est là. Il me regarde fixement avant de s'approcher et de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, en face de son fils. Il a dû entendre que j'allais partir si ça recommençait. Il sourit et pose une main sur mon ventre, je suis soulagée, s'il sourit c'est que le bébé va bien.

 _\- Félicity, je te promets que ce ne sera pas comme avant... Je ne dis pas que ce sera tout les jours facile..._

 _\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, je l'ai toujours su... C'est juste devenu trop... Insupportable..._

Je baisse le regard, je n'aime pas parler de ça devant William, mais je sais qu'il faut crever l'abcès maintenant afin de tout laisser derrière nous.

 _\- On passait notre temps à nous disputer et je me demandais si je comptais encore pour toi... Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ces doutes..._

Oliver me sourit, se rapproche et me serre dans ses bras, je me sers de ma main valide pour le serrer contre moi, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais je suis heureuse, parce que je sais, que cette fois, quand je serais rentrée chez nous, on pourra enfin être heureux. Tout les trois. Je sens William monter sur le lit, il s'assoit près de moi et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sais qu'il nous reste pas mal de doute et de choses à nous dire, mais on y arrivera.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Je soupire tout en posant ma tablette sur la table du salon... Je commence a en avoir assez de rester alitée, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je sais que c'est pour le bien de mon bébé, mais je n'en peux plus. Peu après notre discussion à l'hôpital, le médecin est venu dans ma chambre... Oliver ne savait pas comment m'annoncer que l'accident avant causé des risques de fausse couche... Mon col était plus souple qu'il aurait dû... Ça m'a anéanti, je me suis sentie coupable pendant des jours, mon bébé était en danger par ma faute...

Oliver a réussi à me convaincre que ce n'était pas de ma faute et qu'on ferait tout pour que notre bébé soit au chaud jusqu'au jour J. Et pour ça je dois rester alitée jusqu'à sa naissance, je ne fais que quelques pas par jour, j'ai interdiction de monter les marches de notre appartement, de porter plus lourd que ma tablette, de stresser, de m'énerver... Les garçons sont supers avec moi, William a bien changé, je m'en rends compte maintenant, parfois il a besoin de rester seul et on le comprend, il va dans sa chambre, reste une heure ou deux avant de redescendre et de nous sourire.

Avec Oliver on a beaucoup discutés, il m'a dit pourquoi il se mettait si facilement en colère quand on parlait de William, il avait peur, que son fils le déteste encore plus, il se disait qu'en étant de son côté, William finirait par comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et que nous étions là pour lui... Il s'agit encore une fois d'un gros manque de communication entre nous... On fait de notre mieux pour remédier à tout ça et je pense qu'on y arrive petit à petit... Pas à pas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Félicity ?_

Je souris en voyant William se retourner du fauteuil, il voulait regarder le dernier Avengers en attendant le retour de son père. Je regardais sur la tablette si tout allait bien en ville, mais oui, tout va bien...

 _\- Je m'ennuie !_

Il sourit et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Le bébé ne danse pas aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Non... Il est calme, je sens quelques coups de temps en temps, mais rien à voir avec ce matin._

William me demande s'il peut poser une main sur mon ventre, j'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de me demander à chaque fois, il le fait. Je souris et lui dis de le faire, il la pose sur mon ventre et mon bébé bouge doucement.

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est plus calme que ce matin !_

Je souris, en général il est plus remuant le matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

 _\- Il va s'appeler comment ?_

 _\- On ne sait pas William... On a quelques idées, mais rien de précis... Mais je te promets que tu nous aideras à choisir quand on aura plus d'idées._

 _\- D'accord... Ce serait déjà bien de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon... Pourquoi tu veux pas savoir ? C'est pas drôle !_

Je souris, je ne veux pas savoir, je veux avoir la surprise, me prendre la tête à choisir des vêtements et la peinture de sa chambre. Oliver voudrait savoir, mais il veut aussi avoir la surprise, il se fiche d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, il veut juste que notre bébé reste au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment grand et fort pour pouvoir naître. Il est tellement parfait, au petit soin, mettant tout en parenthèse quand il s'agit de m'accompagner chez le médecin... On s'arrange pour prendre mes rendez-vous quand William est à l'école afin de ne pas trop le faire garder, certes il est grand et Théa adore passer du temps avec son neveu, mais on ne veut pas qu'il soit trop souvent sans nous. Il a déjà eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de vivre avec nous, on refuse qu'il se sente délaissé parce qu'on va avoir un bébé.

Mon portable sonne, mince je l'ai oublié sur la table. William se lève et va le chercher sans que j'ai eu besoin de lui demander.

 _\- C'est un message de papa._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

 _\- Savoir si ça va..._

Je souris, le bébé recommence à bouger, je soulève ma chemise et demande à William de filmer, il se met à genoux et filme mon ventre en train de bouger, on voit les mouvements de bébé qui déforme mon ventre. On prend une vidéo de quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer à Oliver. Une réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Je ris en voyant ce que Oliver me met.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?_

 _\- Tu dois dire à ton frère ou à ta sœur de se calmer sinon ton père ne pourra pas profiter ce soir... Le bébé dormira._

William n'en fait rien, il sait que j'aime quand le bébé bouge dans mon ventre.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je regarde mon ventre qui continue de bouger.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ?_

Je lève le regard sans comprendre, il pense que je suis encore en colère contre lui ? Malgré ces trois mois passés ensemble ? Je remets mon haut correctement avant de m'adresser à lui.

 _\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes... C'est tout..._

Je souris, m'assois sans gestes brusques avant de le forcer à me regarder.

 _\- Je ne te déteste pas William, comment peux-tu croire ça ?_

 _\- Parfois je me dis... Que comme tu vas avoir ton bébé à toi... Je..._

 _\- Je t'arrête tout de suite !_

J'ai élevé la voix, merde, je ne voulais pas ça... J'inspire un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

 _\- William... Ce bébé... Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi... Je ne ferais jamais aucune différence entre lui et toi..._

Je souris et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Toi et moi, on a eu un départ difficile, c'est du passé. Je t'en ai voulu, mais c'est fini. Tu as été super ces trois derniers mois, je sais que tu as encore du mal par moment et que parfois tu as envie de te mettre en colère... Mais tu ne le fais pas..._

 _\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur au bébé... Où que tu partes encore..._

 _\- Et c'est toute la différence... Tu veux que je reste et tu aimes ton frère ou ta sœur... Mais tu sais... Je ne veux pas partir... Je ne le ferais jamais... J'aime ton papa, j'aime ce bébé... Je ne les séparerais jamais... Et tu sais je t'aime aussi..._

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il était surprit par ce que je lui avouais.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai... Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Et ne me parle pas du passé William... Il est derrière nous, tu n'es pas mon fils, mais je t'aime comme si tu l'étais... Ne pense pas le contraire, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Promis ?_

Il sourit et hoche la tête, voilà, c'est ce que je voulais, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour lui, de penser que je puisse l'aimer alors qu'il n'est pas mon fils, pourtant je l'aime et je suis heureuse d'être revenue dans sa vie.

Quand Oliver rentre à la maison, William est déjà couché depuis une heure, il ne voulait pas, mais quand je lui ai rappelé qu'il avait école demain, il n'a pas attendu, il m'a juste demandé de lire un peu avant de dormir. J'ai accepté, après tout ça ne sert à rien de le forcer à s'endormir et en général après lu une petite demi-heure, il se couche et s'endort sans soucis. Oliver s'approche, je me redresse, il s'installe derrière moi et je peux me rallonger sur lui, j'adore ces moments là. Où nous sommes tout les deux.

Il pose une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon ventre, notre bébé bouge beaucoup.

 _\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

Je soupire et secoue la tête.

 _\- Je m'ennuie sans toi... Les journées sont longues... William est à l'école toute la journée... Et après ses devoirs on regarde un film... C'est le seul moment où je ne m'ennuie pas... Je veux retourner travailler !_

Il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête... Je sais que je ne peux pas, mais je commence à en avoir assez.

 _\- Le bébé..._

 _\- Je sais... Je ne ferais rien pour attenter à sa santé et à sa sécurité... Et même si je veux travailler, je ne le ferais pas... Mais je m'ennuie, c'est horrible..._

Il me sourit et se penche afin de me donner un baiser. J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon ennuie quand William est là, mais ce n'est pas évident.

 _\- Je sais tout ça... J'ai demandé à Quentin de me remplacer quelques jours. Je vais être tout à toi..._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Il hoche la tête, je me redresse et passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, il est génial, il a pris quelques jours de congés pour rester avec moi, je vais pouvoir profiter de lui, de sa présence, on va pouvoir commencer la chambre de notre bébé, se disputer pour les couleurs des murs, parler du prénom parfait et se disputer encore parce qu'on ne sera pas d'accord... On va faire tout ce dont j'ai rêvé à la minute où j'ai su que j'attendais notre bébé.

 _\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ?_

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

 _\- Je le sais... Et je t'aime aussi..._

On se sourit encore avant que je ne me laisse aller dans ses bras, je me retrouver assise sur lui, ma tête contre son épaule et sa main sur mon ventre alors que nous nous embrassons avec tendresse.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Sympa hein ? La suite mercredi si j'ai des reviews, à vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Chapitre un peu plus tardif mais je suis de repos aujourd'hui, donc j'ai pu dormir plus longtemps ^^**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je fais les cents pas dans cette salle d'attente depuis près d'une demi-heure... Il y a quelques heures Félicity m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu les eaux, on a donc mis la valise dans la voiture et on est parti pour la maternité. Quentin est venu s'occuper de William, Théa étant parti voir Roy quelques jours. Quand on est arrivés, tout se présentait bien, mais Félicity a commencé à avoir mal, plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, elle est devenue pâle et gémissait de douleur... Le médecin est arrivé et après l'avoir examiné, il a diagnostiqué un décollement du placenta... Il fallait pratiquer une césarienne en urgence... Et je n'ai pas pu aller avec elle...

Pourquoi la vie ne veut pas que nous soyons heureux ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas avoir droit au bonheur tout les quatre ? Le médecin a dit qu'à cause de l'hémorragie, Félicity et le bébé pouvaient être en danger... Je ne veux pas les perdre, je les aime tellement... Je ne peux pas les perdre...

 _\- Monsieur Queen ?_

Je me tourne en voyant le médecin arriver vers moi, j'ai peur... Que va-t-il m'annoncer ? Pitié, ne me les prenez pas...

 _\- Ils vont bien ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'ils vont bien._

 _\- Votre fille est née, c'est une petite fille en parfaite santé... Elle vous attend._

Une fille ! J'ai une fille ! Je souris, je suis heureux, il ne reste qu'à lui trouver un prénom... On en a quelques-uns en tête, mais on voulait qu'elle soit pour choisir son prénom. William va nous aider, il a hâte de faire ça, choisir le nom de sa petite soeur. Par contre le médecin m'a pas parlé de Félicity... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je dois lui demander.

 _\- Ma... Félicity va bien ?_

Je veux toujours dire ma femme, mais elle ne l'est pas, pas encore... Un jour j'espère... Je n'ai pas encore osé lui redemander, je dois trouver le courage de le faire.

 _\- Elle a perdu pas mal de sang, on a dû la transfuser, elle dort pour le moment. Mais elle va bien... Vous pourrez vite la voir._

Je soupire de soulagement, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, elle va bien, Dieu merci, elle va bien. Je vais devoir appeler William pour le lui dire... Oui, je le dois, avant de voir mon bébé, je dois prévenir mon fils aîné. Je sors mon portable et appelle la maison. William décroche aussitôt, je souris en me disant qu'il a dû trimbaler le téléphone dans toute la maison en attendant mon appel.

 _ **\- Papa ?**_

 _\- Oui... Ta petite sœur est née William..._

 _ **\- Une petite soeur ? Super**!_

Je souris, je savais qu'il serait heureux.

 _ **\- Et Félicity, elle va bien ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal...**_

 _\- Elle dort pour le moment... Ça n'a pas été facile, mais avec du repos, elle ira mieux._

 _ **\- Je suis content... Je pourrais bientôt venir les voir ?**_

 _\- Bien sûr, demande à Quentin de t'emmener._

Je raccroche avant de suivre le médecin qui me conduit à ma fille. On rentre dans une pièce, j'ai dû enfiler une blouse. On me guide jusqu'à une espèce de grosse boîte où se trouve un bébé... Mon bébé ? Je ne sais pas, il y en a deux autres qui sont là... Et si c'est ma fille, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là si elle va bien.

 _\- Voici votre fille... Nous l'avons mis là car elle a un peu froid... Si elle régule sa température seule, on devrait la sortir d'ici peu._

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, rassurez-vous._

Je souris et regarde ma fille, elle est si petite, mais elle va bien. Elle est belle, autant que sa mère, elle est parfaite. Je passe ma main dans une petite ouverture et lui prend le doigt. Ma fille le serre de sa petite main, je souris encore plus et les larmes coulent de plus belle... Je suis tellement heureux.

 _\- Salut mon ange... Je suis ton papa... Tu étais attendu tu sais..._

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde avant de les refermer.

 _\- Dors bébé... On ira voir maman, dès que tu pourras sortir..._

Je regarde le médecin, un éclair me traversant.

 _\- Félicity doit la voir à son réveil... Si elle ne la voit pas, elle va croire qu'elle n'est plus là..._

 _\- Je comprends... Il est possible de mettre l'incubateur dans sa chambre, afin que votre fille reste au chaud._

 _\- Merci._

Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter son regard si elle croit que notre fille est morte. Une heure plus tard, je suis dans la chambre de Félicity, elle dort toujours, ma main tient la sienne tandis que je regarde ma fille qui est éveillée dans son incubateur. Le médecin a dit que je pourrais la prendre d'ici une heure si tout va bien.

 _\- Papa ? Alors elle va s'appeler comment ?_

Je regarde William qui passe son temps à regarder sa sœur, quand il a vu Félicity dans ce lit, j'ai cru qu'il allait paniquer, je l'ai vite rassuré... Il l'aime, elle n'est pas sa mère, mais je sais qu'il l'aime.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on a pas d'idées précises..._

 _\- Tu en as pas du tout ?_

 _\- Si on en a quelques-uns..._

 _\- Je peux savoir ?_

Il ne décroche pas les yeux de son frère, il le regarde avec admiration. Il est magnifique, je dois l'avouer.

 _\- On a pensé à Alice, Sofia... Grace..._

William secoue la tête, il a l'air de ne pas vouloir.

 _\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça... Mais Alice Queen ? Sofia Queen ? Grace Queen ? C'est pas super, tu ne trouves pas ? Sofia passe encore, mais pas les autres..._

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant bien, ces trois là ne sonnent pas avec le nom de famille.

 _\- On pensait à Lilly aussi._

Il soupire et fini par me regarder.

 _\- Papa... J'en ai deux dans ma classe..._

Je me mets à rire, pas très original, je dois le dire. Il va falloir qu'on trouve alors.

 _\- Oliver..._

Je tourne la tête en entendant la voix de mon amour, ses yeux sont rouges et je vois qu'elle est épuisée. Je me rapproche et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- William, tu peux aller chercher le médecin ?_

 _\- Oui, j'y vais papa._

William quitte la chambre en courant alors que je me concentre sur Félicity qui semble perdue.

 _\- Mon bébé... Où est mon bébé ?_

Je souris et tourne la tête vers l'incubateur.

 _\- Elle est là... Elle va très bien._

Elle tente de se redresser, mais la douleur semble trop forte et elle se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller. Je rapproche l'incubateur, elle tourne la tête et je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle tente de lui attraper la main, mais elle n'a pas de force, j'ouvre donc la petite ouverture et elle peut passer sa main à l'intérieur afin d'attraper la main de notre fille.

 _\- Une petite fille..._

 _\- Oui, elle est parfaite... Comme sa mère..._

 _\- Pourquoi elle est là dedans ? Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Elle va très bien, ne t'en fais pas... Elle a du mal à avoir chaud toute seule. Elle devrait bientôt sortir._

 _\- Je veux la prendre..._

 _\- William est parti chercher le médecin... Tu peux attendre un peu ?_

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, je sais qu'elle veut la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle, je le veux moi aussi, mais notre fille devait rester au chaud, le médecin nous dira peut-être que c'est bon. Il arrive dans la chambre cinq minutes plus tard avec William qui vient se mettre près de moi, il sourit en regardant Félicity, il l'air heureux de la voir réveillée. Le médecin examine Félicity, tout va bien, je suis rassuré. Il se tourne ensuite vers notre bébé et la sort de l'incubateur en nous disant que tout ira bien, que la température a été baissé et que notre bébé garde sa chaleur.

 _\- Qui veut la prendre en premier ?_

Félicity ne dit rien, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle a voulu dire qu'elle le voulait, je m'assois près d'elle et fait signe au médecin de la lui donner. Il pose notre fille au creux de ses bras et je l'aide à la soutenir.

 _\- Tu es belle... Mon bébé..._

On reste quelques minutes ainsi, à observer notre fille qui dort à poings fermés, elle est parfaite, je ne dirais jamais le contraire. Je veux dire à William de s'approcher, mais Félicity me devance.

 _\- Tu viens voir ta sœur ?_

Il sourit et s'approche avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Elle est petite... Alors, elle s'appelle comment ?_

Je regarde Félicity en secouant la tête, je n'ai aucune idée, je dois l'avouer. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je n'arrive pas à trouver le prénom parfait pour notre fille... Félicity baisse le regard et observe notre bébé qui ouvre ses petits yeux.

 _\- Tu n'as pas une idée William ?_

 _\- Moi ?_

Félicity sourit sans détacher son regard de notre fille avant de lever les yeux vers William.

 _\- Bien sûr, tu es son frère et on t'a dit que tu aurais ton mot à dire pour son prénom..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Deux jours plus tard Félicity va bien mieux, elle peut s'asseoir, se lever et marcher, elle a encore mal, mais elle ne nous le montre pas. Notre fille n'a toujours pas de prénom, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de trouver, je pensais qu'en la voyant, son prénom apparaîtrait devant nos yeux comme une évidence, mais non... Je ne sais toujours pas comment on doit l'appeler... On veut trouver le prénom parfait, mais rien ne vient. On a éliminé une bonne vingtaine de prénoms depuis deux jours.

Félicity dépose notre bébé dans les bras de son frère, William est fière d'être enfin grand frère, dès que l'école est finie, il veut que je l'amène ici afin de voir Félicity.

Mon amour se rapproche de moi et m'enlace, je pose un baiser sur son front et lui murmure que je l'aime, dire que j'ai failli la perdre à cause de ma peur de blesser mon fils... Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, William va de mieux en mieux, je sais que sa mère lui manque et que ça ne va pas s'arrêter, mais quand c'est le cas, il vient nous voir et je lui parle de nos années universitaires... J'avais peur que Félicity soit jalouse, mais il n'en est rien, elle parle de Samantha elle aussi, du peu qu'elle la connaissait, elle arrive toujours à faire sourire William.

 _\- Papa ? Félicity ? J'ai une idée pour son prénom._

Félicity prend ma main et on se dirige vers William, curieux de savoir ce qu'il a trouvé.

 _\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?_

 _\- Allison... Allie... Vous en pensez quoi ?_

Allison ? Allison Moira Queen... Félicity a tenu à ce que le nom de ma mère soit le second de notre fille. Je ne voulais pas au début, mais elle a tellement insisté et entendre William de son côté, m'a fait accepter. Il ne nous manquait que son premier prénom. Allison... Allie... Plus je réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est pas mal, j'aime beaucoup, mais est-ce que Félicity va accepter ?

 _\- Allie... C'est joli... Tu ne trouves pas ?_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. Je souris et me penche vers elle afin de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

 _\- C'est parfait. Allison... Allie._

William nous regarde en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur. Allison Moira Queen, c'est décidé. Bien joué mon grand, tu as trouvé le prénom parfait pour ta petite sœur. On se rapproche de William, Félicity s'installe sur le bord du lit avant de prendre la main de notre fille et de sourire, elle est heureuse, je le suis aussi et William me semble comblé malgré qu'aujourd'hui soit l'anniversaire de sa mère, je pensais qu'il serait mal, mais il prend sur lui. Il n'est plus aussi malheureux qu'avant, je fais tout pour et je sais que Félicity aussi. Mon fils se redresse et donne sa sœur à Félicity... Ma famille, je les aime tellement tout les trois. Je souris, c'est décidé, je vais dire adieu à ma peur et demander Félicity en mariage, je veux qu'elle porte mon nom... Je veux que William le porte aussi, je ne sais pas s'il va accepter, j'espère... On verra, et puis même s'il ne veut pas, il est mon fils, il le sera toujours. Et puis quand je vois ma femme, mon fils et ma fille, je me dis que nous sommes une famille, même si nos noms sont tous différents.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

 **Sachez que le bébé aurait dû être un garçon, mais j'ai eu un soucis de prénom... Je voulais éviter Connor et Tommy que j'utilise beaucoup. Ensuite j'ai eu Matthew, mais étant le prénom de William quand il se cachait avec sa mère... Pas logique quoi... Ensuite j'ai eu Aidan, mais ça ressemble trop à Adrian... J'en ai eu d'autre qui ne collaient pas avec le nom de famille Queen... Bref, un vrai casse tête, je n'arrivais pas à trouver, j'ai donc abandonné, et je leur ai donné une petite fille... ( Pourtant j'en ai écumé des sites de prénoms... Mais rien qui me plaisait ^^ )**

 **Lâchez vos reviews pour la suite et fin qui aura lieu vendredi, enfin ça c'est selon les reviews ^^, à vous de jouer !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas atteindre les 100 ^^**

 **Voici donc la suite et fin de votre petite fic ( qui devait être un OS en premier lieu ^^ )**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je souris en voyant ma fille dormir dans son petit lit, déjà deux mois que nous sommes rentrées de la maternité et je dois dire que je suis rassurée de voir que William tient toutes ses promesses. Il est un grand frère extra, passant du temps avec sa sœur, souriant. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce petit garçon que j'ai rencontré l'an dernier. Allie dort à poings fermés dans sa turbulette violette. Quand je suis rentrée avec elle, on a passé une semaine à refaire sa chambre, elle était neutre, mais Oliver voulait faire une chambre de princesse pour elle et comme il ne m'a pas quitté une seconde, on a dû tout faire à mon retour.

Je quitte la chambre d'Allie avant de fermer la porte. William revient de l'école, il n'a pas l'air content. Il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre en faisant attention de ne pas claquer la porte. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a, je frappe à sa porte, il me dit d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte et je le vois assis sur son lit, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Je m'approche, le cœur serré, j'espère qu'il va bien.

 _\- William ?_

Il ne lève pas les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment... S'il te plaît..._

Non, tout ça c'est fini, on parle maintenant et il le sait, je souris et m'approche de lui, je m'assois sur son lit et attend qu'il me parle, il va le faire... Il le fait toujours.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je le regarde sans comprendre, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire par là.

 _\- Quoi William ?_

 _\- Tu vas te marier avec papa... Et je suis content, je te le promets Félicity, je suis très content !_

Je souris... Oliver m'a à peine surprise en me demandant en mariage le mois dernier, j'avais vu la bague dans ses affaires à la Mairie, une autre bague que celle de sa mère, une qu'il a acheté exprès pour moi. En la voyant j'ai souris avant de refermer son tiroir et d'attendre qu'il me le demande... Ce qu'il a fait une semaine après, William et Allison étaient avec Théa, nous on est sortis, je savais ce qui allait se passait et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre... Alors quand il me l'a demandé, mon cœur s'est emballé et j'ai dit oui, sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase. William a été heureux de voir que j'avais dis oui... Du coup je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui...

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas de votre famille..._

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me dit.

 _\- William, tu es notre fils... Pas le mien, c'est vrai, mais je t'aime autant que ta sœur..._

Il se redresse et me regarde.

 _\- Quand je suis arrivé, je te détestais... J'ai voulu que tu partes, j'ai voulu tout détruire... Et j'y suis arrivé... Tu es partie, j'ai brisé le lien que vous aviez avec papa... Mais vous allez vous marier, tu vas porter son nom et celui d'Allie._

Oh ça y est je comprends ce qu'il a, je veux ouvrir la bouche, mais William me devance.

 _\- Moi je porte le nom de maman... Je l'aime maman et elle me manque... Mais je veux faire partie de votre famille... Entièrement... Je veux m'appeler Queen, comme papa, comme toi et comme ma petite sœur... Mais je ne peux pas..._

Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, il les essuie rapidement pensant que je ne les aies pas vu, je me rapproche et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Tu en as déjà parlé à ton père ?_

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas qu'il se fâche..._

Je souris et secoue la tête...

 _\- Il ne se fâchera pas, il sera heureux, mais tu sais, si on change ton nom, ce sera pour toujours.._.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

 _\- C'est possible ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, ça ne se fait pas en un jour, mais c'est possible. Je veux juste que tu sois sûr de toi William... Tu es notre fils, même si tu ne portes pas notre nom..._

 _\- Je veux le porter... Je veux que tout le monde sache que nous sommes une famille... J'ai voulu tout briser... Ce nom, ça réparera notre lien pour toujours..._

Je souris, heureuse qu'il pense ça.

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _\- Non, bien sûr que non William, je suis heureuse que tu penses ça, c'est tout. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ça ne t'ennuyait pas avant..._

Il se redresse encore plus et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- C'est à l'école... Il y a un nouvel élève dans ma classe... On s'est présentés et il a su qui était mon père... Il n'a pas voulu me croire... Parce que je ne m'appelle pas comme lui... C'est le professeur qui a dit que je ne mentais pas..._

 _\- Je vois..._

Il s'approche et pose sa tête contre mon épaule, ces petits gestes sont de plus en plus fréquents et je dois dire que j'adore ça. Je dois lui faire part d'une discussion qu'on a eu avec Oliver il y a quelques semaines.

 _\- Avant que tu parles à ton père, je peux te dire quelque chose William ? Sache que ce n'est pas l'idée de ton père... C'est la mienne, mais on hésite à t'en parler, on ne veut pas te braquer et te mettre en colère._

 _\- Quoi ?_

J'inspire, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se fâcher, surtout qu'on a rien mis en place, on en a juste discutés avec Oliver, pour après le mariage. Oliver voulait qu'il porte son nom pour de bon, mais cette idée là... C'est plus la mienne... J'ai peur qu'il se mette en colère... Mais je dois lui dire.

 _\- Tu sais que ce que ton père fait est dangereux, même s'il est prudent, on est pas à l'abri d'un accident..._

Je lutte contre les larmes, ça fait mal de penser ça, mais on y a pensé... Je ne veux me dire qu'un jour Oliver ne sera plus avec nous... Une larme coule sur ma joue, mais je l'essuie rapidement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Papa fait attention... Tu le sais..._

 _\- Oui, je le sais... Mais on s'est dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Tu devrais partir d'ici..._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas !_

Il se lève du lit et me fait face, je lui prends les mains et le force à se rapprocher.

 _\- Je ne le veux pas non plus... Mais je ne suis pas ta mère et s'il arrive quelque chose à ton père, je n'aurais pas le droit de te garder avec moi... Même si je ferais tout pour..._

 _\- Parce que tu n'es pas ma mère ? C'est tout ?_

 _\- Je sais, c'est nul..._

Il fronce les sourcils tout en hochant la tête. J'inspire avant de lui faire part de l'idée que j'ai eu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me détester à cause de ça.

 _\- J'ai demandé à ton père, si je pouvais t'adopter... Ça ne t'engage à rien William, rien du tout, je serais toujours Félicity, mais tu pourras toujours rester avec moi... J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on en arrive jamais là, tu sais que j'aime ton père et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui... Mais je le ferais, pour toi et pour ta sœur._

Il me sourit avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, je le serre contre moi et lui rends cette étreinte à laquelle je n'avais pas le droit au début. Il change chaque jours et j'adore le voir ainsi, si ouvert.

 _\- Je veux bien que tu m'adoptes... Mais maman..._

 _\- Restera toujours ta maman, je ne veux pas prendre sa place... Tu l'aimes et c'est normal que tu ressentes ça..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Félicity... Juste un peu moins que maman._

Je souris de nouveau, heureuse comme à chaque fois qu'il prononce ces mots, j'aime tellement les entendre. Je veux rajouter quelque chose quand on entend Allie qui se met à pleurer, je m'éloigne de William et on se dirige tout les deux vers la chambre de sa petite sœur.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Je regarde Oliver qui s'amuse au basket avec William, le mois dernier on a déménagé, j'adore le loft, mais on voulait un jardin pour que les enfants puissent s'amuser. Allie est encore trop petite, mais William a de suite adopté ce panier de basket. Depuis qu'on a emménagé, il s'entraîne tout les jours après l'école, Oliver le fait dès qu'il peut... J'aime les regarder partager ces moments père-fils.

Allie chouine un peu, je la regarde, me penche vers elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle se calme dès qu'elle est contre moi, elle adore qu'on la prenne dans nos bras et je dois dire que j'adore la câliner.

Je regarde les deux hommes de ma vie et je souris, depuis une semaine l'adoption est légale, quand j'en ai parlé à Oliver, il a été surpris, mais on a lancé la procédure dans la semaine, on avait peur, que William change d'avis en cours de route et il a même été parler au juge afin de lui dire qu'il le voulait vraiment... J'ai été rassuré quand il a fait, ça signifiait qu'il désirait que je l'adopte et qu'on ne le forçait pas.

Je ne l'aime pas moins que Allie parce qu'il ne m'appelle pas maman, je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais et ça m'est égal, il m'aime aussi et a accepté que je l'adopte pour qu'il puisse rester avec moi si jamais... Je secoue la tête, je ne dois pas penser à ça, Oliver va bien et il fait de son mieux pour rentrer tout les soirs.

Ils s'arrêtent de jouer, William garde son ballon sous le bras et vient vers moi en souriant.

 _\- Tu as vu ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est super, tu deviens meilleur chaque jours._

 _\- Tu trouves ?_

 _\- Si je te le dis._

Il sourit et se rapproche afin d'embrasser sa sœur.

 _\- Tu es réveillée Allie ? Tu verras, quand tu seras plus grande, je t'apprendrais à jouer._

William tend les bras afin de prendre sa sœur, il lâche son ballon sans hésiter et je lui tends Allie, je le regarde entrer chez nous avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, il est complètement fou de sa sœur, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, j'avais peur qu'il se montre jaloux d'Allison, mais j'avais tort, il est parfait comme grand frère.

Oliver passe ses bras autour de moi et pose un baiser dans mon cou, je me laisse aller à cette étreinte, je suis tellement heureuse... Chaque jours je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'écouter mon cœur et d'accorder cette chance à Oliver et William, de me prouver qu'ils m'aimaient vraiment. Je sais que c'est le cas. William est mon fils même si je ne suis pas sa maman, je peux vivre avec ça. Samantha aura toujours une place dans nos vies, à travers son fils, je ne veux pas le priver de sa mère plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été. Quand il a besoin de parler d'elle, il sait qu'il peut venir nous voir et on parle d'elle sans soucis. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'il ne l'a pas fait...

Quant-à Oliver... Il est parfait, le meilleur des maris et le meilleur des père. Rien que le fait de penser que j'aurais pu partir, ne jamais revenir avec eux tout en ayant Allie... Priver ma fille de son père alors qu'il est parfait... Priver Oliver de sa fille... Certes il aurait pu la voir, mais il n'aurait pas fait partie de sa vie à cent pour cent et je sais que ça l'aurait blessé... J'aurais été un monstre de faire ça. Je me souviens de chaque secondes, de ses mains sur mon ventre quand j'étais enceinte, de ses sourires quand Allie donnait des coups en entendant la voix de son papa... Tout était parfait et je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit différent, je sais aussi que Oliver ne m'aurait pas pardonné de ne pas avoir pu vivre cette grossesse tant il a été parfait à chaque seconde... Il est devenu le père de Allie à la seconde où il a su que j'étais enceinte, s'il avait raté certains moments... Il n'aurait pas été aussi heureux et je m'en serais voulu, peu importe mes peurs, j'ai bien fais de nous accorder cette seconde chance.

 _\- Ils sont parfaits... Nos enfants..._

Je souris alors qu'il me serre encore plus contre lui, oui, ils sont parfaits, je ne dirais jamais le contraire. Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front avant qu'on ne rentre chez nous. On s'assoit sur le canapé près de nos enfants, Oliver m'attire à lui et me fais asseoir sur ses genoux, je souris et le laisse faire. William nous regarde en tenant sa sœur contre lui. Allison a les yeux grands ouverts, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à son père, mais William dit que c'est mon portrait craché, je ne sais pas qui a raison, mais elle est parfaite.

William avait raison, avant aucun de nous ne portait le même nom de famille, nous étions une famille, mais personne ne le savait à part nos proches. Mais depuis que Queen est devenu notre nom de famille à tous, notre lien s'est resserré, réparé. Quand William est venu vivre avec nous, Oliver avait peur de briser ce lien qui pouvait les unir et en fin de compte c'est William qui l'a brisé... J'ai eu peur que mon lien avec Oliver se brise et William l'a fait... Mais il a comprit, que nous étions une famille et que peu importe ce qu'il se passera, nous serons heureux, parce que nous serons ensemble. Oliver nous protégera toujours William, Allie et moi, je l'ai toujours su et je suis bien contente d'avoir pris conscience de mes erreurs avant de les commettre. Oliver me murmure qu'il m'aime au creux de mon oreille, je souris et lui réponds que je l'aime aussi avant de profiter d'un moment en famille, tout les quatre.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et qu'elle ne soit pas trop courte par rapport aux autres chapitres, je pense que ça va se ressentir ^^**

 **Lundi je vais continuer de poster la fic Stemily.**

 **Sachez que avec Dcasimir, on est en train de vous écrire une fic qui change, elle a déjà onze chapitres d'écrit et est loin d'être finie, je suis à fond dedans et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, on la postera quand elle sera terminée =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews sur ce dernier chapitre et à lundi !**


End file.
